1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rear axle assembly for a motor vehicle, of the independent wheel type and for which the steering angle of the wheel plane under a crosswise force or braking induces a favorable toe-in effect.
2. Background of the Related Art
The consequences of a braking action or of a gust of cross wind to the vehicle, on the wheel plane of the latter, is well known.
Most suspensions, because of the flexibility of their elastic joints, undergo, under the above conditions, a deformation during which the front of the rear wheel is directed outward from the vehicle, i.e., toe-out in which the front of the wheel diverges outward instead of remaining parallel to the axis of the latter.
This change of geometry of the axle assembly has negative effects both on driving comfort and on road stability, causing an undesirable oversteering effect.